1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle load control device, a method of rewriting a control program for the same, and a control program rewriting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle load control device is mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile, and connects a power source such as a battery to a plurality of loads such as a lamp and a motor via a plurality of switching elements. The switching elements are controlled to be turned on or off by a microcomputer (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4143712). The microcomputer controls the driving of the loads by turning on or off the switching elements.
However, although the aforementioned vehicle load control device can control the driving of a load having a large load current by connecting a plurality of switching elements to one load and turning on or off the switching elements at the same time, there is still room for improvement because it is not possible to automatically determine how the load is connected to connection portions of the respective switching elements.